Juventud, divino tesoro
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Después de un combate de prácticas, Pit le revela algo importante a Link. ¿Cómo responderá nuestro guerrero Hylian?


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me corresponde, todos les pertenecen a Nintendo y a sus respectivos creadores.

JUVENTUD, DIVINO TESORO

En la mansión Brawl, Link pasaba aquella mañana de invierno escribiendo en su diario personal. Pero fue interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Link cerró rápidamente su diario y lo guardó en un cajón, cerrándolo después con llave. Se levantó, se alisó el pijama y abrió la puerta. En el umbral estaba Pit, también en pijama, con su pelo castaño revuelto y con las alas descolocadas. Varias de sus plumas se cayeron. El pequeño ángel reprimió un bostezo.

—Yawn...Link, buenos días...

Link sonrió. Ver a Pit siempre le hacía sentirse contento, aunque estuviera triste. Cada vez que se cruzaba con el ángel en los pasillos de la mansión, sentía ganas de abrazarlo. En esa ocasión le revolvió el pelo, haciendo sonrojarse al ángel.

—Buenos días, Pit. Pasa, por favor —invitó—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Es que Toon Link y Ness me dijeron ayer que querías hablar conmigo...

Link puso cara de desconcertado. Él no recordaba haber hablado ayer con esos dos.

—"Luego les pillo, serán..." —gruñó por lo bajinis—. Pues no, no hay nada de lo que quisiera hablar contigo, pero quédate, ahora que está la mansión casi vacía, nos podremos hacer compañía durante la mañana. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

Un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas de Pit. Aquello le pillaba totalmente de improviso.

— ¿Ha...hacer? N-no sé... ¿tú qué quieres que hagamos? —tartamudeó el ángel, con el corazón latiéndole como loco. Link abrió su armario y sacó su Espada Maestra y su traje verde, con el gorro incluido.

—¿Qué te parece si calentamos con un combate? Así nos desoxidamos —le sugirió.

A Pit le pareció una buena idea, y salió de la habitación de Link. Fue a la suya, se quitó el pijama y las zapatillas y abrió el armario. Allí tenía sus túnicas de combate, y varios pares de sandalias, junto con sus dos espadas gemelas y sus laureles.

—Veamos —empezó el ángel, revisando todas las túnicas—. La blanca me la puse ayer y tengo que lavarla, así que hoy me pondré la amarilla...

Fue a descolgarla, pero en ese momento oyó que la puerta se abría. Se quedó paralizado y enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

—"Palutena...dímelo, dime que Link no acaba de verme desnudo..." —suplicó Pit.

—Sagrada Farore... —aquella voz confirmó todos los temores del joven ángel.

—"Oh, mierda, ¿por qué a mí?"

Se tapó la entrepierna con las dos manos, al tiempo que se metía dentro del armario, muerto de vergüenza. Allí agarró la túnica amarilla y se vistió a toda prisa. Se alisó las alas hasta que le quedaron suaves y esponjosas, y salió. Link estaba en la puerta, mirando para otro lado, y colorado como un tomate.

—Ah, ¿y-ya estás listo? —preguntó el guerrero Hylian, azorado—. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos...¡pero si le cuentas a alguien lo que acaba de pasar, te mato! —chilló Pit.

—No te preocupes —le prometió Link, pasándole a Pit un brazo por los hombros. El joven ángel tembló ante el contacto físico de Link.

—"No te pongas nervioso" —se dijo a sí mismo—. "A él tú no le atraes, puedes estar tranquilo".

Con esos pensamientos, Pit se dejó llevar por Link hasta los teletransportadores que usaban los combatientes del torneo cuando querían luchar.

—¿Qué escenario quieres? —preguntó el guerrero Hylian, viendo el panel digital mediante el que se podía elegir escenario de combate.

—Ah, ¿tengo que elegir yo? Em... —Pit empezó a pensar en un escenario que le diera la ventaja a él, pero le pareció una jugada muy sucia—. ¿Podríamos ir al Puente de Eldin?

A Link se le iluminaron los ojos. Le apetecía mucho volver a ver su tierra. Asintió encantado y pulsó el código del escenario. Pit y él subieron a los teletransportadores, apareciendo en el Puente de Eldin, separados varios metros uno del otro. Una voz informatizada anunció a los cuatro vientos:

—_Combate Individual entre Link y Pit. Objetos permitidos. Bola Smash activada. 3...2...1... ¡EMPEZAD!_

Pit enarboló sus espadas gemelas, mientras que Link desenvainaba su espada Maestra y preparaba su escudo Hylian. Empezaron a correr el uno hacia el otro, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Link hizo un movimiento rápido y extrajo una de sus bombas, arrojándola hacia Pit. El niño ángel activó sus Alas de Pegaso y se elevó sobre su rival. La bomba explotó sin daño para nadie. Entonces hizo un picado, al tiempo que juntaba sus espadas en un arco y disparaba varias flechas de luz hacia el guerrero. Link pudo esquivarlas todas menos una, que se le clavó en el brazo, causándole bastante daño. Acto seguido, la flecha se disolvió. Pit aterrizó algo bruscamente y se tambaleó un poco. Link aprovechó sacando su Bumerán de Viento y envolviendo a Pit con su tornado. El joven ángel se vio arrastrado hacia Link, el cual le dio cuatro golpes consecutivos con su espada, igualando el daño que había entre ellos dos. Pit fue lanzado hacia atrás, y aterrizó de culo en el suelo. En ese mismo momento, al lado del joven ángel apareció una Poké Ball. Pit sonrió y la cogió, mientras Link adoptaba una posición defensiva.

— ¡Pokémon, te elijo a ti! —gritó Pit, lanzando la Poké Ball. La cápsula se abrió y, entre rayos, para asombro de Pit, surgió Manaphy, usando su poder para intercambiar las mentes y corazones de los combatientes. Pit notó todo borroso durante algunos momentos, y después se encontró en el cuerpo de Link, sujetando la espada y el escudo. Alzó la vista y se vio a sí mismo delante de él, mirándose todo el cuerpo con cara confusa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—"Nunca pensé que saldría Manaphy" —pensó, avergonzado—. "Estar en este cuerpo me parece...excitante...".

Deseoso de probar sus nuevas habilidades, emprendió la carrera hacia Link, quien apenas pudo defenderse con las espadas del mandoble que le lanzó Pit. Mientras se enzarzaban en una lucha frenética con sus respectivas armas, detrás de Link apareció la Bola Smash, flotando a poca distancia del suelo. Pit la vio, esquivó a su rival con una finta y corrió hacia la bola. Pero Link también la vio y aprovechó sus recién conseguidas alas para saltar por encima de Pit y golpearla con ambas espadas. La rompió a la primera, y sintió todo su poder entrando en él. Pit se apresuró a alejarse a toda prisa.

—"A ver si me acuerdo antes de que se pase el efecto de Manaphy" —pensó Link rápidamente—. "El Smash Final de Pit era el Ejército de Palutena, y para hacerlo..."

Se elevó sobre el suelo varios centímetros, y gritó:

— _¡ALL TROOPS, MOVE OUT!_

Justo después de activar el ataque y que empezaran a aparecer los centuriones alados, el efecto de Manaphy llegó a su fin, y Link se vio transportado de nuevo a su propio cuerpo. Pit le sonrió, agradeciéndole que hubiera activado su ataque especial por él. Los centuriones alados atacaron a Link con sus flechas, causándole mucho daño, y dejándole bastante cansado.

—Has mejorado mucho, angelito —sonrió el Hylian, mirando a Pit mientras jadeaba—. Pero esto todavía no ha terminado, y cuando acabemos, ya te enseñaré yo a usar mi cuerpo.

Sin saber por qué, Pit se sonrojó, y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó dos o tres grados. El corazón se le desbocó de nuevo. Intentó que Link no se diera cuenta de eso, y le dio tiempo a recuperarse un poco. Entonces, entre los dos apareció una Bomba Incendiaria B. Ambos echaron a correr hacia ella. Si uno de ellos la cogía, podía sentenciar el combate con su explosión. Iban a llegar al mismo tiempo a la bola, pero Pit tropezó y sin querer, le dio una patada, haciéndola explotar y envolviéndoles a él y a Link en una bola de fuego que les catapultó fuera del escenario. La voz informatizada gritó:

-_¡Doble K.O.! ¡Ambos fuera!_

Link y Pit aparecieron ante los teletransportadores, cansados y jadeando. El joven ángel se levantó, atacado por un sentimiento de culpa, y ayudó a Link a incorporarse. Cuando el Hylian lo miró a la cara y le preguntó si estaba bien, Pit estalló en sollozos.

— ¡Lo siento! — Lloró, con la cabeza gacha, y con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas—. Si no hubiera tropezado, habrías podido ganar tú... ¡lo siento, Link!

Pit salió corriendo hacia la mansión antes de que Link pudiera decirle que no pasaba nada. El Hylian suspiró y echó a andar tras él.

—"Iré a verle, que lleva unos días muy raro" —decidió, mientras entraba por la puerta principal de la mansión. Antes de subir a las habitaciones decidió pasarse por la cafetería a tomar algo, ya que estaba sediento. Allí se encontró a varios de sus compañeros de batallas, entre ellos Peach, Ness y Marth. La princesa del reino Champiñón estaba en la cocina, con su delantal blanco, y Ness y Marth con ella, igualmente con sendos delantales. Ella iba diciendo:

—El primer paso para cocinar la ensaladilla rusa es muy simple. Necesitamos un bol grande, patatas, huevo, pimientos, aceitunas y mahonesa. ¿Por qué no buscas los ingredientes, Ness? Marth puede ir preparando el bol y el cucharón. ¡Ah, hola, Link!

El príncipe de Altea y el joven de Onett jamás habían puesto un pie en una cocina, y las pasaron crudas para encontrar lo que Peach les pedía. Como eran los únicos que estaban ahí, la princesa se acercó a la barra y le preguntó a Link qué quería tomar.

—Si tuvieras leche...hace tiempo que no bebo y empiezo a echarla de menos.

— ¡Enseguida, mi zumo de platanito! —gorjeó Peach mientras cogía la jarra de cristal llena de leche que había cerca de ella. Mientras Link se sonrojaba por el apodo que le había puesto Peach, quien tenía la afición de poner motes a todo bicho viviente, la princesa llenaba una jarra de litro con la leche, y se la servía a Link. Mientras el muchacho se la bebía, Peach puso cara preocupada y le preguntó:

—Link, ¿sabes qué le ha pasado al pastelito de nata? Antes le hemos visto pasar corriendo y llorando.

— ¿A Pit? —la expresión de Link se tornó compungida—. Iba a subir a verle. Cuando hemos acabado nuestra pelea, me ha dicho que lo sentía y se ha puesto a llorar. Pisó una bomba incendiaria y salimos despedidos los dos. Se ve que se siente culpable por eso.

— ¡Aw! —suspiró Peach, afectada —. No me gusta ver a mis postrecitos tristes. Sin duda sabes que hoy tenemos un evento especial que celebrar y todos tenéis que estar contentos y disfrutar del día. Ve y consuélale, platanito.

Link sonrió con pena, se despidió de Peach, Marth y Ness, que seguían peleándose con la ensaladilla, y subió las escaleras al primer piso. Las puertas de las habitaciones de ese pasillo estaban todas abiertas salvo la última de la izquierda. La habitación de Pit.

El joven Hylian se paró ante ella y tomó aire. Llamó varias veces con el puño.

—Pit, soy yo. Abre, por favor —le pidió. Del interior le llegó un "vete" dicho muy bajito. Link abrió la puerta y descubrió al ángel tirado en la cama, bocabajo, con las alas caídas y mustias, y con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

—Por favor, Pit, escúchame. No tienes que sentirte mal, no me has hecho nada, no debes pedirme perdón —insistió Link.

Pit se incorporó, se sentó y le miró. Tenía el pelo revuelto, los laureles torcidos y los ojos enrojecidos, aparte de los surcos que le habían dejado las lágrimas en la cara. A Link, ver así al risueño ángel al que saludaba todas las mañanas le partió el corazón. Se le humedecieron los ojos contra su voluntad. Dejó el escudo y la espada en el suelo y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Pit.

—Vete —repitió el ángel —no quiero tu compañía.

Link sintió como si su corazón se congelara.

—Si te he hecho algo malo alguna vez, dímelo, por favor —el Hylian se secó los ojos a toda prisa, pero no pudo evitar que más lágrimas se los nublaran. No podía dejar de sentir tristeza por haber hecho que Pit sufriera y no saber por qué—. ¿Qué he hecho para que no quieras que esté contigo?

Pit se puso de pie y encaró a Link. Con una voz segura empezó a hablar:

— ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando llegué del Reino del Cielo y te vi a ti aquí, en la mansión? Pensé que por fin había encontrado lo que me faltaba para llenarme por dentro. Nunca te diría esto en circunstancias normales, pero ahora que me ha dado este arrebato de valentía te lo voy a decir. Cada vez que nos vemos por los pasillos deseo con todo mi ser que me abraces, que me revuelvas el pelo como sueles hacer, que me digas buenos días sonriendo...Cuando haces eso, yo me siento feliz. Pero todavía me falta algo, Link —los ojos de Pit se volvieron vidriosos—. Yo quiero que me des un beso, porque yo te quiero. Y llevo queriéndote desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

El tiempo se paró súbitamente. O al menos eso pareció, ya que Link se quedó petrificado en su posición, con la boca abierta. Pit no dijo nada más, y tampoco se movió. Tras un rato, el joven guerrero Hylian tragó saliva, se levantó con parsimonia y le puso las manos en los hombros a Pit.

—Siento mucho que lo hayas pasado tan mal para escuchar lo que voy a decirte. Pit, para mí, tú eres el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido. Me gusta abrazarte porque cuando te veo, me haces sentir bien y contento, y es mi manera de agradecértelo. Lamento de verdad desilusionarte, pequeño ángel, pero no siento por ti lo que tú quieres que sienta por ti. Yo te veo como un hermano pequeño al que siempre protegeré y ayudaré, pero no siento ese tipo de amor hacia tu persona. Lo siento de verdad. Sin embargo, permíteme...

Link acercó sus labios a los de Pit y los juntó en un corto y casto beso, sin pasión. El ángel no reaccionó, se veía shockeado. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.

—Espero que pronto puedas encontrar a alguien que te quiera de verdad, y ser feliz con esa persona durante mucho tiempo. Lo siento, Pit.

Link abandonó la habitación tras darle un apretón en el hombro al pequeño ángel, e intentando no ponerse a llorar delante de él. En cuanto se hubo ido, Pit echó a correr como un loco bajando las escaleras y llegando a la cafetería. Peach, Marth y Ness lo miraron escandalizados, ya que derribó mesas y sillas hasta sentarse en la más alejada, cerca de la puerta que llevaba al jardín. Enterró la cabeza entre los brazos y empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Su cuerpo temblaba al ritmo de los sollozos mientras sentía que se destruía poco a poco por dentro. Los pasos de unos tacones se fueron acercando, y una mano acarició suavemente el pelo del ángel.

—Ay, pastelito de nata —era Peach—. Yo tenía esperanzas de veros bajar a Link y a ti riéndoos para que yo ahora sirviera el almuerzo especial que os he preparado para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi querido mousse de chocolate...

Miró a Ness, el cual se sonrojó y siguió ayudando a Marth a trocear los ingredientes de la ensaladilla.

—...Y sin embargo te veo destrozado y afligido, y no me gusta que mis niños estén así. ¿Qué te pasa, Pit?

La princesa se sentó en una silla, al lado del ángel, y le puso una mano bajo la barbilla, levantándole suavemente la cabeza. Las lágrimas le caían descontroladas y en cascada por sus mejillas. Peach sacó su pañuelo inmaculado y se las secó lo mejor que pudo.

—He visto ese llanto muchas veces, postrecito. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente con Link?

Hipando a causa del llanto, el pequeño ángel le contó a la princesa lo que acababa de pasar en la habitación. Cuando acabó, Peach asintió, comprensiva.

—No sufras por eso, cariño —le aconsejó, abrazándole—. Dale tiempo a Link para que descubra lo que verdaderamente siente hacia ti. Y cuando eso pase, ambos seréis felices para el resto de vuestra vida.

Pit se sintió como si en vez de ser Peach quien lo estuviera abrazando, fuera su madre. Se secó las lágrimas e intentó sonreír. Peach también sonrió.

—Anímate, que falta poco para que empecemos la fiesta. He avisado a todos los demás y están de camino. Marth, Ness, ya habéis hecho suficiente, os agradezco la ayuda. Lo que falta ya lo termino yo. Salid al jardín a tomar un poquito el aire, ¿vale?

Acompañados de la más dulce de las sonrisas de Peach, el ángel, el príncipe y el joven de Onett salieron de la mansión. La brisa les golpeó en el rostro. Marth respiró.

—Ah...todo el día encerrado en esa cocina me ha hecho olvidar el buen tiempo que hace aquí —dijo, con la capa ondeando al viento—. ¿Damos un paseo?

—Me apunto —sonrió Ness, acomodándose la visera de la gorra—. Pero será mejor que no vayamos por ahí...

Señaló a la zona de los teletransportadores, donde vieron a Link sentado encima de un tocón de árbol, de espaldas a ellos. Pit se quedó parado, con el rostro convertido en una máscara de piedra.

—Iremos por ahí, Ness —el tono del ángel era duro y seco—. No me importa.

Los tres pasaron al lado de la roca. Link se giró a mirarlos al escuchar sus pisadas, y cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en Pit, los cerró y volvió a su posición anterior. El joven ángel sintió una punzada en el corazón y puso cara de afligido. Marth se dio cuenta a tiempo.

—Ness —le susurró al joven de Onett—. Llévate a Pit al lago, yo hablaré un rato con Link.

—Marth, ¿estás seguro de eso? —Ness tenía sus dudas. Marth asintió, seguro de sí mismo. Ness le deseó suerte y se marchó acompañando a Pit. Después, el príncipe se acercó a Link como por casualidad, hasta ponerse a su lado.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó escuetamente. El Hylian hizo un gesto que Marth interpretó como una invitación. Marth se sentó al lado del tocón, en la hierba. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, y luego Link dijo, con la voz quebrada:

—Marth, soy un imbécil. Hablo y actúo sin pensar, y hago daño a otros.

El príncipe puso su mano encima el hombro de Link y le apretó suavemente.

—Si lo dices por lo de Pit, opino que tu respuesta fue sincera y pensaste bien en lo que decías, no hay nada de lo que arrepentirse por eso. Lamento de corazón que ambos lo estéis pasando mal, pero si tú no sientes nada por él, así debe ser.

—La cuestión es que sí que siento algo por él, Marth —el tono de voz de Link revelaba que no tardaría mucho en empezar a llorar—. Le dije que no porque...porque cuando este torneo acabe, que acabará muy pronto, yo volveré a Hyrule, y él tendrá que regresar al Reino del Cielo, con Palutena, y entonces será imposible que nos veamos. Y estar tanto tiempo separado de él es algo que yo no podría soportar.

El joven guerrero se secó los ojos antes de que las lágrimas salieran de ellos. Marth, sintiendo a la vez pena y comprensión, le pasó a Link el brazo por los hombros, y se sentó con él en el tocón.

—Además —siguió Link—, aunque él aceptara venir a Hyrule, tendría que vivir conmigo en Ordon, y allí sería blanco de miradas y comentarios durante meses, y yo no quiero eso. Y cuando yo tuviera que ir a luchar contra algún monstruo al que se le pase por la cabeza presentarse en Hyrule, desde que saliera de Ordon estaría echándole de menos. No. Es mejor para los dos que sigamos como hasta ahora, aunque me duela el corazón como me está doliendo ahora mismo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por el rostro del joven Hylian, salpicando el tocón. Marth nunca había vivido una situación como aquella, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer o decir para consolar a Link. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la voz amplificada de Peach por la megafonía de la mansión llegó hasta ellos:

— _¡Postrecitos! La fiesta está a punto de empezar y la comida está lista. Os esperamos en la cafetería. Quien llegue tarde, se queda sin tarta._

Link usó su pañuelo para limpiarse la cara a toda prisa, y se levantó. Plantó su sonrisa de robot en la cara y le dijo a Marth:

—Deberíamos ir, un acontecimiento tan especial como éste no merece que lo arruine yo con mis problemas.

El príncipe de Altea asintió, y cediéndole el paso a Link, se encaminaron hacia la mansión, animados ante la idea de la inminente celebración de cumpleaños de Ness.

**THE END**


End file.
